Harry Potter und der Anfang vom Ende
by Irmentis
Summary: Die Durslyes werden angegriffen. Harry wird für tot gehalten. Doch die, die es kümmert, gleuben daran, dass er lebt. Problem: Wo ist er? Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich...
1. Anfang vom Ende

Disclaimer: Mir gehört aus der Welt von Harry Potter nichts, nada, niente. In der Beziehung bin ich arm, wie eine Kirchenmaus. Das gehört alles J.K.Rowling und die Personen stammen alle aus ihrem kranken Hirn (Geizkragen, die könnt ruhig mal was abgeben.)  
  
Außerdem muss ich zugeben, dass mir noch nicht mal diese FanFic gehört. Die stammt aus der Feder von „Neonlights", ich fungiere hier lediglich als Übersetzer, das ich diese wunderbare Geschichte auch denen offen legen möchte, die zu faul sind auf Englisch zu lesen.  
  
Also viel Spaß bei der Geschichte, von der mir gar nix gehört... irgendwie schon traurig...  
  
1. Anfang vom Ende  
  
Little Whinging in Surrey war eine stille Stadt. Jedenfalls war sie das bis Ligusterweg Nummer 4 in die Luft flog. Mrs. Figg und ihre Katzen waren entsetzt, als der Feuerball von dem Haus aufstieg. Die Explosion schien von der Küche auszugehen. Sie konnte rote Blitze erkennen von denen sie wusste, dass sie nicht Teil des Feuers waren. Natürlich berichtete sie es unverzüglich Dumbledore. Im grauen Morgenlicht suchten die Zauberer das Gebäude ab. Sie fanden die Dursleys, welche seltsamerweise unverletzt waren, sich aber nicht an ihre Feuerprobe erinnern konnten, aber von dem schwarzhaarigen Teenager mit der Brille fehlte jede Spur.  
  
Er rannte, ohne zu wissen wohin er rannte oder vor wem er weg rannte. Ohne zu wissen wer er war, ohne sich darum zu kümmern. Aber dort war etwas hinter ihm das ihn zum Rennen zwang. Es war dunkel, bemerkte er, und er befand sich in einer städtischen Gegend. Trotzdem rannte er weiter, wissend, dass irgendwo hinter ihm etwas schreckliches war und es suchte nach ihm. Er rannte und rannte, aus dem Blickfeld, außer Verstand.  
  
Drei Monate gingen vorüber...  
  
Sie vermissten ihn, all die Anderen. Sie vermissten sein Lachen sein Lächeln und seine leuchtenden grünen Augen. Viele glaubten, dass er tot war. Die, die es kümmerte, wussten es besser. Es war keine Leiche in Ligusterweg Nummer Vier. Sie wussten, dass Voldemort die Leiche nicht mitgenommen hätte, wenn Harry getötet worden wäre. Dumbledore und McGonagall wussten, dass Harry am Leben war. Sie wussten nur nicht, wo er sich befand. Als die Monate vergingen, wurden sie immer besorgter.  
  
Er war hungrig, er hatte seid Tagen nichts richtiges mehr gegessen, das entnahm er seinem Magenknurren. Es regnete. Bei jedem Schritt, den er machte, wurde er nasser. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wer er war. Er wusste, dass er vor etwas davon gerannt war, aber was auch immer es gewesen war, es war längst verschwunden und er kümmerte sich nicht mehr darum. Er war in einer Straße irgendwo in London. Das wusste er, weil er das Schild gesehen hatte, als er daran vorbei gerannt war. Er wollte nicht schlafen. Schlafen bedeutete, dass er träumen würde und die Träume waren nicht angenehm. Rote und grüne Blitze und böses Gelächter füllten seine Träume. Er lief weiter. Er war müde und brauchte Schlaf, aber er hielt nicht an. Er wusste, dass sein Körper sich bald an die Schlaflosigkeit gewöhnen und taub und nichts-fühlend sein würde. Sein Fuß rutschte von der Bordsteinkante und er griff nach einem Pfosten um das Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Er unterdrückte einen Seufzer der Erleichterung und schaute nach oben zu dem Pfosten und sein Blut gefror.  
  
Grimauld Platz.  
  
Er wusste es. Er erinnerte sich. Sirius. Dumbledore. McGonagall. Die Dursleys. Hermione. Ron. Alle seine Freunde. Qudditch. Hogwarts.  
  
Er wusste wer er war. Er war der junge der lebt. Er war Harry Potter. Und er war nahe bei dem Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix.  
  
AN: Wie jeder, freue auch ich mich über jegliche Art von Reviews, kritisch und loben, alles ist gern gesehen. Ich werde sie alle an die Autorin, Neonlights, weitersenden... 


	2. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts 1

Disclaimer: Mir gehört aus der Welt von Harry Potter nichts, nada, niente. In der Beziehung bin ich arm, wie eine Kirchenmaus. Das gehört alles J.K.Rowling und die Personen stammen alle aus ihrem kranken Hirn (Geizkragen, die könnt ruhig mal was abgeben.)  
  
Außerdem muss ich zugeben, dass mir noch nicht mal diese FanFic gehört. Die stammt aus der Feder von „Neonlights", ich fungiere hier lediglich als Übersetzer, das ich diese wunderbare Geschichte auch denen offen legen möchte, die zu faul sind auf Englisch zu lesen.  
  
Also viel Spaß bei der Geschichte, von der mir gar nix gehört... irgendwie schon traurig...  
  
2. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts 1  
  
Harry versuchte die Tür zum Hauptquartier des Ordens zu öffnen. Doch es funktionierte nicht, bis er sich erinnerte, dass er die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab antippen musste. Den Zauberstab hatte er glücklicherweise noch in seiner Tasche, seit er aus dem Ligusterweg geflüchtet war. Er hörte das wunderbare Geräusch, als mehre Schlösser ihren Platz verließen. Harry gab der Tür einen Stups und sie schwang auf. Er betrat die dunkle Halle und bemerkte mit leichter Überraschung, dass die Halle seit seinem letzten Besuch gestrichen worden war. Das Gemälde von Sirius' Mutter war verschwunden, es war lediglich ein leerer Fleck an der wand geblieben. Harry unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Es war nicht geblieben was an die Black Familie erinnerte.  
  
Er ging in die Küche, schaute zuerst nach links und hörte ein Krachen von rechts. Sich umdrehend erkannte er Remus Lupin, der ihn anstarrte. Er hatte offensichtlich den Kelch fallen gelassen, aus dem er getrunken hatte und der Inhalt hatte sich auf seine Hose ergossen. Ansonsten sah er genauso aus wie immer, älter als er war und mit zahlreichen flicken auf seiner Kleidung.  
  
„Harry?", krächzte er und Harry nickte. Lupin trat auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn heftig. Harry war das ein wenig peinlich, dennoch umarmte er ebenfalls seinen alten Freund.  
  
„Als wir Nummer 4 sahen, befürchteten wir das Schlimmste", erzählte ihm Lupin einen Schritt zurück machend um einen besseren blick auf den 16- Jährigen werfen zu können. Was er sah machte keinen großen Eindruck. Harry war über die Ferien gewachsen, aber er war so dünn wie immer. Sein Haar war zu lang und das erinnerte ihn an Sirius. Lupin fragte sich ob das der Punkt war.  
  
„Bist du in Ordnung?"fragte er besorgt.  
  
„Ich bin müde und ich bin hungrig. Und ich bin nass."Sagte Harry.  
  
Lupin grinste. „ich glaube, das können wir beheben. Aber ich denke, wir sollten erst mit Dumbledore sprechen."  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Achseln, das machte nichts, uns alles was er wollte war ein voller Bauch und trockene Kleidung.  
  
Harry wartete höflich, als Dumbledore ankam und als er einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, merkte er, dass es nach Mitternacht war. Er dachte nicht, dass das von Bedeutung wäre. Es musste etwas anderes wichtiges geschehen sein. Er grüßte den großen Zauberer als er eintrat und fragte sich warum er so traurig aussah, denn die ganzen Jahre lang, die er Albus Dumbledore nun kannte hatte er nie so müde und alt ausgesehen. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten immer noch hell und intelligent hinter seinen Halbmond-Gläsern, doch sie hatten nicht mehr dieses Funkeln. Er erzählte Dumbledore, was er die letzten drei Monate getan hatte. Dumbledore stellte viele Fragen über die Nacht im Ligusterweg und Harry erzählte ihm alles, woran er sich erinnern konnte. Dann begann Dumbledore die selben Fragen immer wieder zu stellen und er würde wütend:  
  
„ Warum stellen Sie mir diese Fragen wider und wieder?"fragte er, nachdem Dumbledore sich gesetzt hatte und für ein paar Minuten in Gedanken versunken war.  
  
Dumbledore seufzte und lehnte sich nach vorn. „Ich glaube, Harry, dass du, in der nacht in der Ligusterweg angegriffen wurde, von einem Gedächtnis- Zauber getroffen wurdest. Und ich befürchte außerdem du könntest unter dem Imperius-Fluch stehen oder unter der kraft des Vielsaft-Tranks.  
  
Harry blinzelte, plötzlich verstehend. Lupin hatte ihm nichts zu Essen gegeben, weil er befürchtet hatte, er könnte nicht Harry sein. Es war absurd, aber glaubwürdig. Er grinste das erste Mal seit drei Monaten, was Lupin und Dumbledore dazu veranlasste ihn scharf anzublicken.  
  
„Ich habe verstanden", sagte Harry, lächelnd, um ihnen zu zeige, dass er nicht sauer war. „ Ich werde für die nächste Stunde nichts essen oder trinken und was den Imperius-Fluch angeht der Anti-Perius-Zauber musste diese Angst beseitigen. Und falls Sie mir immer noch nicht glauben, ich glaube Professor Snape wäre hoch erfreut einen Wahrheitstrank zu brauen."  
  
Dumbledore lächelte und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Harry fühlte eine Welle von Schauern über seinen Rücken laufen und ihm standen die Haare zu Berge. Dann verschwand das Gefühl so schnell, wie es gekommen war. Hätte der unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden, wäre er ohnmächtig geworden. Jetzt war ihm einfach nur kalt.  
  
„Kein Imperius-Fluch"sagte Lupin entschieden. Dumbledore stimmte ihm zu. Plötzlich wünschte sich Harry er hätte nichts gesagt. Er war schrecklich hungrig.  
  
Eine Stunde später hatten Dumbledore und Lupin ihn wieder und wieder getestet. Sie waren einer Meinung; Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt, war am leben und zurück. Harry war glücklich. Er war hungrig. Dumbledore entschied, dass er zuerst etwas schlafen sollte, und, dass er nachdem Dumbledore nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, mit Lupin nachkommen sollte, damit Madame Pomfrey ihn untersuchen konnte. Zuerst war Harry aufgeregt wegen seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts, seinem wahren Heim. Aber als der Tag nach seinem Schlaf anbrach, begann er nach zudenken. Lupin, der seinen den nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des jungen bemerkte, fragte freundlich  
  
„Was ist los, Harry?"  
  
Harry schaute zögernd auf und sagte: „Professor Lupin, ich habe mich gefragt, wenn Voldemort denkt ich wäre tot, sollten wir es nicht dabei belassen? Würde eine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts das nicht ruinieren?"  
  
Lupin runzelte sie Stirn:"ich weiß nicht Harry. Wir sollen in Dumbledores Büro ankommen, also wird dich niemand sehen. Wir werden den Professor fragen, wenn wir da sind."  
  
Harry nickte. Er würde den ganzen Tag bis Sonnenuntergang warten müssen, bis sie mit einem Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts gelangen konnten. Aber es machte ihm nichts aus, weil er zum ersten mal seit Wochen wieder mit Hedwig zusammen war. Sie war dem Feuer leicht entkommen. Sie war lediglich mit ein paar angesenkten Feder in der Nacht de Angriffs angekommen, so hatte es Lupin im erzählt. Hedwig wollte seine Schulter einfach nicht verlassen, ebenso wie sie nicht aufhören wollte an Harrys Ohr herumzunagen, sodass es, als es Zeit wurde das Hauptquartier zu verlassen, ganz taub war.  
  
Als er Die Treppe herunter und in das Esszimmer kam, war er überrascht seinen Koffer und den Feuerblitz auf dem Boden zu sehen. Remus, der seine Reaktion bemerkte, lachte und sagte, dass die Explosion die Sachen, die sich im Erdgeschoss des Hauses befunden hatten, nicht erreicht hatte, und das sie lediglich einwenig heiß gewesen waren.  
  
Dann War es zeit zu gehen. Harry hielt sein Gepäck mit der einen Hand, während er mit der anderen den Portschlüssel berührte. Er spürte das bekannte Reißen hinter seinem Nabel und wusste, dass er auf dem Weg nach Hause war.  
  
AN: Ihr wisst schon... Review... bitte!!! Neonlights und ich brauchen konstruktive Kritik...


	3. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts 2

Kapitel 3: Rückkehr nach Hogwarts  
  
Harry landete in Professor Dumbledores Büro. Er sah sich um. Nichts hatte sich verändert, sogar die Dinge, die er zerschlagen hatte, als er das letzte mal hier gewesen war, waren da, repariert. Professor Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, er lächelte.  
  
„Willkommen zu Hause, Harry."  
  
Harry lächelte, eine enorme Dankbarkeit für den alten Mann fühlend. Trotz seiner Fehler, verstand Dumbledore ihn.  
  
„Danke, Professor. Es ist gut wieder zurück zu sein."  
  
„Albus, wer weiß von Harrys Überleben?"fragte Lupin.  
  
„Du, ich, und Harry natürlich."  
  
„Sind das alle?"  
  
„Und bald Professor McGonagall."  
  
Wie um seine Worte zu bewahrheiten, öffnete Professor McGonagall in diesem Moment die Tür und betrat den Raum. Zuerst bemerkte sie Harry und Lupin nicht, da sie immer noch in der Ecke standen, wo sie angekommen waren.  
  
Sie überreichte Dumbledore ein paar Papiere, sagte ihm, dass sie seine Unterschrift brachte, drehte sich um und stieß einen leisen Schrei aus, als sie Lupin und Harry in der Ecke sah.  
  
„Wie du sehen kannst, Minerva, haben wir ein paar Gäste."sagte Dumbledore, und Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass er es genoss, mehr zu wissen als seine Kollegin.  
  
„Hallo Professor." sagten Harry und Lupin gleichzeitig.  
  
"Potter! Remus!" quietschte sie.  
  
„Wir sind es, Min,"sagte Lupin grinsend. Professor McGonagall erholte sich von ihrem verwirrten Zustand und stellte sich etwas gerader. „Es ist schön, dass sie ihren Weg zurück zu uns gefunden haben, Mr. Potter." Er konnte sehen, dass sie froh war ihn zu sehen, also machte ihm die Strenge in ihren Worten nichts aus, als sie sagte:„Lassen sie uns hoffen, dass sie nicht noch mehr Arbeit verpassen, hm?"  
  
"Ja, Professor."sagte Harry.  
  
„Mr. Potter wird dem Unterricht momentan nicht beiwohnen."sagte Dumbledore. „Ich habe entschieden, dass es das beste für ihn sein wird Inkognito zu bleiben."  
  
„Das ist klug."Stimmte Professor McGonagall zu und fügte hinzu: „ Aber das ist kein Grund für ihn im Unterricht zurück zu bleiben. Vor allem Verwandlung."Sie beobachtete Harry und er versuchte ernst zu bleiben, sich an Professor Umbridge erinnernd und wie sie mit ihr gesprochen hatte.  
  
„Ja, Professor."sagte Harry, plötzlich an Sirius erinnert. Er hatte für einen Moment vergessen, dass sein Pate tot war. Er fühlte abrupt den Drang zu schreien und suchte nach etwas, um sein Gedanken von dem Thema abzulenken.  
  
„Wenn ich nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen kann ,heißt das, dass ich nicht lernen kann?"  
  
„Ganz im Gegenteil."begann Dumbledore, „wenn du in Nummer 12 Grimauld Platz lebst, wie wir hoffen, dass du es tust, dann werden dir deine Lehrer deine Arbeit per Eulenpost schicken."  
  
Harry nickte, realisierend, dass seine Ängste wahr wurden; Dumbledore dachte, es wäre sicherer für ihn mir niemandem zu sprechen. Das hieß, er würde eine einsame Zeit haben.  
  
Dumbledore, als ob er Gedanken lesen konnte, bedeutete ihnen allen sich zu setzen und frage Harry, „ Du weißt warum ich das tue, Harry?"  
  
Harry nickte: „Weil, wenn ich zur Schule zurückkehre, Eulen innerhalb von Minuten nach Hause verschickt werden und es die ganze Welt bis morgen wissen wird."Er beobachtet Dumbledore für eine Sekunde. „ Aber wenn ich im HQ bleibe, würde ich sagen, dass es dem Orden irgendwie hilft."  
  
Dumbledore nickte, aber es war Professor McGonagall, die antwortet: „Ja Potter, wenn der Dunkle Lord denkt, dass Sie tot sind, wird er vielleicht ein bisschen weniger vorsichtig. Vielleicht macht er einen Fehler."  
  
„Das sind ziemlich viele Vielleichts", grummelte Harry. Er schaute genau rechtzeitig auf um zu sehen, wie die drei Erwachsenen etwas austauschten, was er einen er-verhält-sich-genau-so-wie-wir-fürchteten-dass-er-es-tun-würde-Blick. Er hatte ihn letztes Jahr bei Ron und Hermine gesehen, aber anders als damals, brachte es ihn diesmal dazu nachzugeben, anstatt wütend zu werden. „Oh, na gut."  
  
Dumbledore lächelte.  
  
"Ich werde den Lehrern sagen, dass wir einen Schüler in St. Mungos haben, der unsere Hilfe braucht. Sie werden mir die nötige Arbeit für sie geben und ich werde sie Ihnen täglich schicken."sagte McGonagall während sie aufstand um zu gehen. „Und seien sie vorsichtig, Potter"  
  
Harry versuchte nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Jeder schien zu denken er würde etwas dummes tun. Dann schaute er hinüber zu seinem Gepäck, sah seinen Besen und setzte sich plötzlich gerade hin, „Hey! Das heißt ich werde kein Quidditch spielen können!"  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber das ist wahr."  
  
„ich beginne zu glauben, dass das ganze nicht sehr gut ist. Hausaufgaben im Überfluss und kein Quidditch. Was noch?"  
  
„Da ist noch etwas anderes,"begann Lupin, ein bisschen vorsichtig, wie Harry bemerkte, „Ich werde nicht immer im HQ sein. Ich habe ein paar Aufträge für den Orden zu erfüllen."  
  
„Kann ich helfen?"  
  
„Nein, noch nicht jedenfalls."sagte Dumbledore bevor Lupin antworte konnte.

Noch nicht. Das war wenigstens vielversprechender als ein einfaches ‚nein', dachte Harry. Er wollte sein Glück nicht zu sehr strapazieren.  
  
„Gut, geh trotzdem zu Madame Pomfrey und rede mit ihr."sagte Dumbledore, nun stehend.  
  
Drei Stunden später war Harry zurück im Grimauld Platz. Lupin war in Hogwarts geblieben, um seinen Mission mit Dumbledore zu besprechen. Nun war Harry für das erste Mal seit seiner Ankunft allein und Depressionen machten sich breit. Er erinnerte sich an Sirius. Die Art wie sein Lächeln gefroren war, als Bellatrix Lestrange ihn mit ihrem Fluch getroffen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an jede Sekunde in der das nächste, was für ihn einem Vater gleich kam, fiel in erschreckenden Details. Harry wusste, dass seine Wangen nass waren, aber im Moment kümmerte es ihn nicht, ob Lupin zurück kam und ihn weinen sah. Lupin würde verstehen.  
  
Harry fühlte sich so bedrückt, dass er wusste er konnte nicht einfach bleiben wo er war. Er würde etwas tun müssen, um die Depressionen zurück zudrängen die ihn zu überwältigen drohten, genauso wie vor dem Angriff auf den Ligusterweg.  
  
AN: Nächstes Kapitel: Was passierte wirklich im Ligusterweg? Findet es raus!!  
  
LizBlack: Danke für deine Kritik. Leider kann ich daran nicht viel ändern, da ich nur die Übersetzerin bin und die Original-Geschichte bereits abgeschlossen ist. Dies war auch einer meiner eigenen Kritikpunkte an Neonlights (die echte Autorin). Aber ich werde sie ihr trotzdem übermitteln.


	4. Flash Back

Kapitel 4 : Flash Back  
  
Harry fühlte sich so bedrückt, dass er wusste er konnte nicht einfach bleiben, wo er war. Er würde etwas tun müssen, um die Depressionen zurück zudrängen die ihn zu überwältigen drohten, genauso wie vor dem Angriff auf den Ligusterweg.  
  
Er lag in einem von diesen selten Momenten von Frieden in der Sonne. Die Dursleys waren im Haus, er konnte sie reden hören. Er hörte ihnen jedoch nicht zu, er dachte an Sirius. Dann waren plötzlich zwölf laute Schläge zu hören. Harry sprang auf seine Füße, plötzlich mit einem Gefühl innerer Kälte und er wusste, dass Dementoren zurück nach Little Whinging gekommen waren. Dann war zu seiner Rechten ein grüner Blitz und Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab, den täuschend normal aussehenden Garten nach einem Zeichen eines Desillusions-Zaubers absuchend. Er wusste es war hoffnungslos. Er sprang durch das Fenster in das Haus. Die Dursleys schrieen. Blitze durchzuckten sein Blickfeld. Er konnte die Dementoren immer noch nicht sehen. Er brüllte den Zauberspruch und Krone brach aus seinem Zauberstab hervor um in die Ecke des Zimmers zu stürmen. Harry verlies Krone um ihn tun zu lassen, was er am besten konnte, und stürmte die Treppe hinauf. Er öffnete hastig seinen Koffer und nahm sein Tarnumhang heraus. Dieses Spiel konnten auch zwei (oder zwanzig9) spielen. Er zog ihn an und rannte die Treppe hinunter, wo die Luft spürbar wärmer geworden war. Die Dursleys schrieen immer noch und Harry rannte zu ihnen, um sie mit ein paar Silentio- Zaubern zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dann kam ein roter Strahl wie aus dem Nichts und traf Harry, als er versuchte den Dursleys auf die Füße zuhelfen. Der größte Teil des Zaubers hatte die Dursleys getroffen, doch das bemerkte Harry nicht weil er plötzlich nicht mehr wusste wer er war. Er schaute wild um sich, sah einen weiteren roten Blitz, dieses Mal aus Feuer, und fühlte eine extrem starke Kraft ihn durch dem Fenster schleudern. Sein Arm fühlte sich an wie Feuer und als er herunter sag, bemerkte er, dass sein Ärmel und die haut darunter zerschnitten waren. Er fühlte die Kälte eines Dementors und ohne zu wissen was es war, rannte er los bevor das Ding ihn zu fassen bekam.  
  
Als er sich schließlich daran erinnert hatte wer er war und was er war, war er lediglich einen Block vom HQ des Ordens entfernt. Da war sicher etwas da draußen, das nach ihm suchte.  
  
Da war unten ein Knacken zu hören und Harry wusste das Remus zurück war. Er trocknete seine Augen, nieste ein paar mal auf seinem Weg, damit Lupin denken würde er hätte nicht geweint, nur ein paar mal geniest. Als er durch die Tür trat, sah er einen kleinen Schatten auf ihn zulaufen und eine hohe Stimme quiekte seinen Namen,  
  
„Harry Potter, sir!"  
  
,,D-Dobby?"  
  
,,Ja Sir, Professor Dumbledore sagte, dass dieser Platz jetzt einen Hauselfen braucht Sir, weil der letzte Elf hier nicht ehrbar war."  
  
,,Du meinst Kreacher?"  
  
,,Kreacher existiert nicht mehr."sagte Lupin scharf vom Esszimmer aus.  
  
,,Jetzt ist Dobby hier um auf Harry Potter aufzupassen, Sir!"freute sich Dobby, dann ließ er die Ohren hängen. „Aber Harry Potter Sir, Dobby würde gerne Winky auch hier haben, sie ist sehr einsam."  
  
Harry schaute auf zu Lupin und der Man zuckte mit den Schultern. ,, Das muss Dumbledore entscheiden, Dobby, aber ich werde ihn fragen, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe."  
  
„Vielen Dank, Sir!"  
  
Mit Dobby, der auf sie aufpasste, nahmen beide, Harry und Lupin, in den folgenden Wochen zu. Dobby flickte sogar Lupins Kleidung. Harry war glücklich über Dobbys Gesellschaft als er herum wanderte um die widerlichen, kleinen Kreaturen loszuwerden, die Mrs. Weasley letzten Sommer nicht hatte vertreiben können. Harry machte die Arbeit, die ihm McGonagall schickte, fand es jedoch immer noch seinen Tag zu füllen, bis er ein Buch zum dekorieren von Häusern mit Magie fand. Mrs. Weasley hatte es gebraucht, allerdings nur bis zu einem gewissen Grade. Sie hatte die Wände gestrichen, jedoch in einem seltsamen Creme-Ton, und, wie Harry dachte, das war ziemlich langweilig. Eines Tages, als er seine tägliche Arbeit verrichtet hatte, lag er auf seinem Bett und während er so an die Decke starrte, dachte er, dass sie doch ziemlich langweilig aussah und dass er sich ein paar Poster besorgen sollte um sie an die Decke zu hängen. Dann viel ihm ein, dass das schon fast eine muggelhafte Vorstellung war. Er konnte sein Zimmer aufhellen, aber er brauchte keine Muggel-Poster um das zu tun. Er ging hinunter und fragte Dobby nach dem Buch. Er brachte es ihm und sah zu als Harry hindurch blätterte. Als er etwas entdeckte, das interessant aussah, drehte er das Buch um und zeigte Dobby ein Bild von Wolken, die über eine Zimmerdecke trieben. „Was meinste?"  
  
Dobby klatschte in die Hände. „Das ist gut, Harry Potter Sir!"  
  
„Meinst du ich könnte das schaffen?"  
  
„Ja Sir, Harry Potter Sir, sie sind ein großer Zauberer Harry Potter Sir!"  
  
„Gut, lass es uns probieren, okay?"  
  
Drei Stunden später war Harry erschöpft, aber glücklich. Seine Zimmerdecke war nichts im Vergleich mit der Decke in Hogwarts und die Wolken bewegten sich ziemlich eckig, aber Harry, und wie es schien auch Dobby, waren scheinbar sehr zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.  
  
„Harry Potter Sir! Es sieht großartig aus, Harry Potter Sir!"Dobby wäre noch eine Weile so fortgefahren, wenn sich in dem Moment nicht die Haustür geöffnet hätte. Er rannte nach unten und grüßte die junge Frau mit dem pinken haaren in der Halle, sie ‚Miss' nennend und ihren Umhang nehmend. Sie sagte ihm, dass er im Vergleich mit dem Elfen, den sie vorher dort gehabt hatten eine enorme Steigerung war, als sie Harry die Treppe herunter kommen sah. „Harry!"„ Schön dich zu sehen, Tonks."Harry wiederholte die Begrüßung mit der sie ihn gegrüßt hatte als sie sich vor einem Jahr zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sie ihm die Hand gab. „ Dumbledore sagte, du würdest zurückkommen und ich habe ihm nicht geglaubt. Er war so wütend auf Mundungus, dass ich dachte er würde es einfach nur verleugnen. Ich lag falsch, wiedereinmal, wie es schient." Harry lachte und fragte sie was sie wollte, aber sie tippte sich lediglich an die Nase und sagte er solle sich um seine Angelegenheiten kümmern. Harry klagte das seine Angelegenheiten zur zeit ziemlich langweilig waren. Nymphadora Tonks kicherte und sagte ihm er solle eine Weile warten.  
  
Beim Abendessen veränderte Tonks immer wieder ihre Haarfarbe, violett, pink, orange. Die meisten brachten Harry zum Lachen. Lupin lächelte lediglich. Dann, als Harry sich an etwas erinnerte über das er sich gewundert hatte, fragte er Tonks ob er ein Metamorphmagus sein könnte. Tonks begann ihm zu erklären, dass das angeboren war, aber Harry unterbrach sie, dass er sein Haar nach einem besonders radikalen Haarschnitt über Nacht hatte wachsen lassen. Lupin runzelte die Stirn und sagte, dass er einmal gehört hatte wie Harrys Vater einmal einen Großvater erwähnt hatte, der ein Metamorphmagus gewesen war. Tonks sagte, dass sie darüber noch einmal reden würden, und sagte auf Wiedersehen nachdem sie durch den Kamin kurz mit Dumbledore gesprochen hatte. Lupin sagte Harry, dass er über die nächsten tage nicht da sein würde und Harry versuchte sich für seinen älteren Freund zu freuen, der die Möglichkeit bekam das Haus zu verlassen, und nachdem Lupin das Haus verlassen hatte, ging Harry ins Badezimmer und starrte für eine Weile in den Spiegel. Sein Gesicht hatte die Bräune verloren, die er während er seinem Aufenthalt bei den Dursleys bekommen hatte, und war nun kalkweiß. Seine Augen begannen rote Ränder zu bekommen wegen dem Schlafmangel.  
  
„Ich mache nicht genug physisches während dem Tag, Dobby."erzählte er Dobby dem Hauself. Da sagte Dobby Harry er solle doch jeden Tag einmal für eine Stunde die Treppe rauf und runter rennen.  
  
Das war es. Leben wurde zu Routine. Harry wachte auf, zog sich an, machte seine Schularbeiten, aß, lernte und rannte schließlich die Treppen hoch und runter. Er war gerade mitten in seinem täglichen rauf und runter, als sich die Tür eines Abends öffnete. Severus Snape trat durch die Tür. Harry, die gerade die Stufen hinunter kam, erstarrte, sich daran erinnernd, was Snape ihm letztes Jahr angetan hatte. Wenn Dobby nicht aufgetaucht wäre, da war sich Harry sicher, hätte er etwas sehr dummes getan. Snape aß, schrieb ein paar Briefe und ging wieder, wobei er die Briefe auf dem Kaminsims und einen widerlichen Geschmack in Harrys Mund hinterließ.  
  
Harry fragte sich, ob er die Briefe öffnen könnte, ohne dass jemand etwas merkte, als Hedwig mit seinen Noten von einer Verwandlungsaufgabe zurückkam, und er vergaß Snape als er glücklich umhersprang, weil er das erste Mal die volle Punktzahl erreicht hatte. Als er eine Flasche Butterbier öffnete um zu feiern dachte er, dass Hermine richtig lag. Da war etwas das einen glücklich machte, wenn man etwas selbst und gut gemacht hatte. Er wusste es war eine Tatsache, dass seine Noten in Geschichte der Magie die besten waren, die man bekommen konnte, da Professor Binns ihm Kopien seiner eigenen Notizen geschickt hatte. Er fragte sich, was Hermine sagen würde, wenn sie das herausfand. Hedwig zwickte ihn ärgerlich. Und er sah, dass sie tatsächlich zwei Briefe übermittelt hatte und er streichelte ihren Kopf sanft als er den zweiten öffnete. Es war ein Brief von Professor McGonagall, in dem stand, dass in zwei tagen ein Ordens-Treffen stattfinden würde und bat ihn, klar zu machen, dass Dobby für fünfzehn hungrige Erwachsene ein Essen bereitstellte. Harry grinste, als er merkte, dass McGonagall nicht seinen Namen erwähnt hatte.  
  
Er kritzelte eine Antwort, um ihr zu versichern, dass alles nach ihren wünschen geschehen würde, fragte Hedwig ob sie ausgeruht war ( was ihm ein entrüstetes Hooten einbrachte) und ließ sie aus dem Fenster hinaus.  
  
AN: Nächste Folge: Das Treffen des Ordens. Tadaaaa! Sagt mir was ihr denkt!!! 


	5. Das Meeting

Kapitel 5: Das Meeting  
  
Dobby hatte über die letzten Tage wie ein Wahnsinniger gearbeitet, um das Haus startbereit zu haben. Nicht, dass es nötig gewesen wäre. Es war sowieso perfekt. Die erste Person, die ankam war Dumbledore. Er apparierte in das Esszimmer genau neben Harry, den er damit beinahe zu Tode erschreckte. Er fragte Harry wie es ihm ging, und dieser antwortete wahrheitsgemäß: „ Ich langweile mich und ich will wissen was los ist." Dumbledore beobachtete ihn für ein paar Sekunden und Harry dachte er müsse noch etwas hinzufügen, „Sie müssen zugeben, dass ich ein Recht darauf habe, schließlich bin ich es, der den Orden ein für alle Mal in den Ruhestand schicken wird."  
  
Dumbledore nickte, „Ja, Harry. Ich glaube es ist Zeit, dass du erfährst, was alles passiert ist. Du kannst an dem Treffen heute abend teilnehmen, aber mach' keinen Mucks. Wenn du Fragen hast, stell sie mir bitte später."  
  
Harry nickte und erinnerte sich dann an Snapes kleinen Besuch.  
  
„Es liegen ein paar Briefe von Tonks und Snape für Sie auf dem Kaminsims. Dobby musste um sie herum Staub wischen und das hat ihn beinahe wahnsinnig gemacht."  
  
Dumbledore nahm die Briefe vom Sims und Harry konnte sehen wie sich sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte.  
  
„Professor?"frage er nach einer Minute der Stille.  
  
„Ich erzähle es dir später, Harry."  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Tonks und Lupin traten ein, wobei Tonks beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße fiel. Harry grüßte sie freundschaftlich. Der nächste war Kingsley, und er schüttelte Harrys Hand mit einem stillen Lächeln. Dann brach eine Welle der Eintreffenden über sie herein und Harry und Dobby rannten hier und dorthin, um Dumbledore von jedem Eintreffenden zu berichten, wie er sie darum gebeten hatte. Natürlich waren einige Ordens- Mitglieder verblüffet den Jungen-der-lebt zu sehen, aber es war Charlie Weasley, der Harry wirklich zum Lachen brachte. Charlie trat ein, so groß und cool, wie immer, und fiel über Dobby als er Harry sah. Harry lachte um die Furcht zu überdecken, die in ihm aufstieg. Wenn Charlie den ganzen Weg von Rumänien hierher gekommen war, dann war dies ein ernstes Treffen. Er kicherte immer noch, als er dem jungen Mann aufhalf.  
  
Dann begann das Meeting, wobei all diejenigen, die Hunger hatten die Sandwiches kauten, die Dobby vorbereitet hatte. Harry lehnte sich gegen eine Wand im Hintergrund, eher als ein interessierter Beobachter als ein Junge, dessen Leben von den Entscheidungen abhing, die in diesem Raum getroffen wurden.  
  
„Wie ihr sehen könnt, haben wir das am besten gehütete Geheimnis diesseits des Plutos bei uns in diesem Raum bei uns, es ist wie ich es euch sagte. Harry Potter ist zu uns zurückgekehrt."begann Dumbledore und Harry sah, wie Snape ihn anstarrte, und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Die nächsten 30 Minuten krempelten Harrys Leben vollkommen um. Dumbledore erklärte, dass Voldemort nun alle Mitglieder des Ordens bekannt waren. Das bedeutete, dass niemand im Raum mehr sicher war. Ebenso wenig wie ihre Familien. Es war ein leises Murmeln zu hören und Harry fühlte Mitleid mir denen, die Familien hatten. Dumbledore erklärte, dass selbst Tonks, die zufällig entlarvt worden war, sich in Gefahr befand. Das bedeutete, dass kein Mitglied des Ordens mehr Angriffe auf die Todesser geheim halten konnte.  
  
Dumbledore beendete das Treffen, indem er sagte, diejenigen mit Familien sollten nach Hause gehen und mit ihren Familien sprechen, sollten ihnen sagte was passierte. Als die gingen hörte Harry Gespräche über Geheimniswahrer und Verstecke. Er hoffte, sie würden mehr Glück mit Geheimniswahrern haben, als seine Eltern gehabt hatten. Als nur noch Lupin, Moody, McGonagall und Dumbledore geblieben waren, brachte Dobby ein paar Flaschen Butterbier. Als sie tranken, diskutierten die Erwachsenen was zu tun war. Moody sagte, dass Tarnumhänge unnütz wären, da der Dunkle Lord durch sie hindurchsehen konnte, genau wie die meisten seiner Anhänger. Sie kamen zu dem Schluss, dass das einzige wirkungsvolle ein Animagus war, doch seit die Todesser von Professor McGonagalls Katzenform wussten, mussten sie annehmen, dass das ebenfalls nichts brachte. Lupin frage nach irgendeinem weiteren Animagus innerhalb des Ordens, aber da waren keine.  
  
Später, als Lupin schlief und McGonagall gegangen war, erzählte Dumbledore Harry das es zahlreiche Angriffe auf Muggel, die verwandt mit Zauberern waren, gegeben hatte. Der Angriff auf die Dursleys war der letzte und schlimmste gewesen, vor allem weil das Haus zerstört worden war. Harry war verwirrt. „ Sie meinen das dieser Angriff nicht an mich gerichtet war?"  
  
„Es scheint so."  
  
Harry nickte, um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte, und fragte schließlich eine Frage, die ihn geplagt hatte: „ Professor, Sir, wo sind MR. Und Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
Zu seiner Verwunderung seufzte Dumbledore und sah sehr besorgt aus. „Wir wissen es nicht Harry, sie waren auf einer Mission Anfang des Monats, aber sie kamen bis jetzt noch nicht zurück. Wir haben kein Word von ihnen gehört."  
  
„Weiß das Ron?"fragte Harry plötzlich sehr besorgt um seinen Freund.  
  
„Noch nicht. Soweit es Mr. und Miss Weasley betrifft, haben ihre Eltern Urlaub genommen und können nicht kontaktiert werden."  
  
„Oh Gott."  
  
Es gab nicht viel mehr zu sagen.  
  
Später konnte noch nicht mal der helle Himmel, der über seine Decke sauste Harry nicht aufheitern. Er lag auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke, wobei er sich fragte wie es Mr. und Mrs. Weasley ging. Wo auch immer sie waren, er hoffte sie waren okay. Sie waren immer so freundlich gewesen. Da erklang ein klopfen am Fenster und Harry rollte seufzend von seinem Bett um das Fenster zu öffnen. Es war nicht Hedwig, die durch das Fenster schwebte, obwohl sie da war. Es war Errol.  
  
„Errol!"schrie Harry den Vogel vorsichtig aufhebend und die Tränke aus Hedwigs Käfig nehmend. Während die arme Eule trank, entfaltete Harry den Brief, der hastig in Rons Handschrift geschrieben war.  
  
Mum, Dad.  
  
Es ist wunderbar hier in der Schule, obwohl es ein wenig einsam ist ohne Harry. I wünschte, ich würde Ihr-wisst-schon-wen in die Finger kriegen, um ihm zu zeigen was ich denke.  
  
Wie auch immer, es passiert etwas seltsames in der Schule. Schüler verschwinden für ein oder zwei tage, dann kommen sie zurück und sie können sich nicht erinnern, wo sie gewesen waren. Hermine und ich forschen bereits nach, aber es ist anders ohne Harry.  
  
Am 4. wird ein Quidditch-Spiel gegen Slytherin stattfinden, könntet ihr vielleicht kommen? Wir haben noch keinen Sucher, außer Ginny, aber sie will es nicht wirklich machen.  
  
Schreibt bald. In Liebe Ron.  
  
Harry beobachtete Errol nachdenklich. Da passierten ein paar seltsame Dinge, die er nicht verstand. Dann hellten sich seine Züge auf, Quidditch! Er würde zu dem Spiel gehen, solange er in Hogwarts war, war er sicher. Er faltete den Brief, legte ihn in seine Schublade und ging schlafen. Und er träumte von Sirius.  
  
AN: Oh Leute, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht hab!!! Ich war im Stress tut mir echt leid!! 


	6. Quidditch und Fragen

Kapitel 6: Quidditch und Fragen  
  
An dem Tag, an dem das Quidditch-Spiel stattfand, zog Harry seien Umhang über und ging mit Lupin zu dem Spiel. Tatsächlich hatte er nie bei einem Quidditch-Spiel zugeschaut, außer bei der WM. Er saß neben Lupin bei den anderen Lehrern, als er einen Jungen zu Professor McGonagall und lauschte.  
  
„Sie will nicht als Sucher spielen"konnte er von dem Gewisper verstehen. Harry musste plötzlich lächeln, Ginny würde nicht spielen, na gut, dann musste er sie eben zwingen.  
  
„Bin gleich zurück,"sagte er zu Lupin, der nickte.  
  
Harry folgte Professor McGonagall. Er hatte seinen Besen mitgebracht, da er gewusst hatte, das es die erste Möglichkeit zu fliegen in fünf Monaten sein würde.  
  
„Professor McGonagall,"zischte er und die Frau stoppte.  
  
„Hier, geben sie das Ginny und sagen sie ihr, ich würde wollen, dass sie es für die Spiele verwendet."  
  
Er überreichte ihr den Feuerblitz. Sie starrte auf eine Stelle über seinem Kopf, „Danke, Potter."  
  
„Ich bin immer noch ein Teil von Gryffindor, Professor."  
  
Zehn Minuten später brüllte Lee Jordan in das Mikrophon, dass Gryffindor- Team habe mit dem Feuerblitz das am besten gehütete Geheimnis diesseits des Pluto.  
  
Die armen Slytherins hatten keine Chance. Sie verloren mit 200 Punkten. Harry brüllte und schrie so laut er konnte, als das Gryffindor-Team eine Ehrenrunde flog, wobei Ginny den Schnatz hielt.  
  
Harry hing nach dem Spiel ein wenig herum, den Gesprächen im Umkleideraum des G-Teams lauschend, die sich größtenteils um den Feuerblitz drehten. Er lächelte, als Ginny sich weigerte ihn einem der neuen Treiber zu geben. Sie würde gut auf ihn aufpassen.  
  
Ginny und Ron wurden gebeten bei Professor McGonagall zurückzubleiben. Harry stand in der Ecke des Zeltes, als McGonagall den zwei Geschwistern sagte, dass ihre Eltern seit einer Mission vermisst wurden. Ginny begann zu weinen, aber Ron wurde wütend, er fragte warum ihnen das nicht früher gesagt worden war. McGonagall schickte sie in den Krankenflügel. Sie sagte Dumbledore würde sie dort treffen.  
  
McGonagall blieb auf dem Feld zurück, aber Harry folge Ron und Ginny. Sie trafen Hermine und Neville, die auf dem Weg zur Schule auf sie wartete, und Harry konnte Rons wütendes Murmeln hören. Harry begann sich Sorgen zu machen, als seine Freunde sich Richtung Hagrids Hütte wandten. Harry wünschte, er könnte bei ihnen sein; es war solange her, dass er das letzte Mal mit Hagrid gesprochen hatte.  
  
Er lauschte an der Tür, als Ron Hagrid fragte, wo Gefangene der Todesser festegehalten wurden. Überrascht sagte Hagrid es ihnen. Dann gingen seine Freunde.  
  
„Wir brauchen Harry nicht für eine Rettungs-Aktion."Hörte Harry Ron zu den anderen sagen, als Luna Lovegood sich zu ihnen gesellte.  
  
„Wir müssen uns beeilen."Sagte Hermine mit einem drängenden Ton.  
  
„Wie sollen wir hinkommen?" fragte Ginny.  
  
„Thestrale." Sagten Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.  
  
„Oh oh." Sagte Neville und Harry lächelte, als er sich erinnerte, wie sein Freund das erste Mal auf einem Thestral geritten war. „Ich bin hoffnungslos in diesen Angelegenheiten.2  
  
„Oh, ich wünschte Harry wäre hier."Sagte Hermine ängstlich, es wurde dunkel und Harry bemerkte das Hermine einen fast erschreckten Gesichtsausdruck hatte.  
  
„Wir können das auch ohne Harry tun! Ich wünschte auch er wäre hier, er hätte eine bessere Idee als meine, aber ich will mein Eltern!!"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf; das ging alles zu schnell. Er fragte sich, ob er unter dem Tarnumhang hervortreten sollte, nein, Dumbledore hatte es ihm verboten solange er in Hogwarts war. Er fragte sich auch, ob er letztes Jahr genauso vorschnell und harsch geklungen hatte. Sirius hatte für diesen Fehler mit seinem Leben bezahlt.  
  
Als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hatte, sagte Hermine: ,,Aber denke daran, was mit Schnuffel passiert ist. Was, wenn dasselbe einem von uns passiert?"  
  
Ron runzelte die Stirn, „Ich gehe. Ob ihr nun mitkommt oder nicht."  
  
Für eine Sekunde herrschte stille, dann sagte Neville: „Ich komme mit dir, Ron." Womit er Harry sehr verwunderte.  
  
„So wie wir."sagte Hermine für sich und Luna. Ginny nickte.  
  
Harry lächelte und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Expelliarmus!"sagte er und alle fünf Zauberstäbe landeten sicher in seiner unsichtbaren ausgestreckten Hand.  
  
,,Was zur..." kam gleichzeitig aus fünf Mündern.  
  
„Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass eine Gruppe von 5 Schulkindern, sogar begabten Schulkindern wie ihr, in die Höhle der Todesser kommen könntet?"frage Harry sie mit tiefer Stimme, die Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern genießend, als sie eine Stimme hörten, aber keine Körper zu dem sie gehörte.  
  
„Harry?"  
  
,,Harry Potter versuchte sich letztes Jahr in Dinge zu stürzen. Seht wohin es ihn gebracht hat."  
  
Fünf Monate voll Einsamkeit und keine Familie mehr.  
  
,,Wer sind Sie?"fragte Neville, ziemlich blass.  
  
,,Ein Mitglied des Ordens,"sagte Harry immer noch mit seiner tiefen Stimme.  
  
,,Geht und redet mit Dumbledore. Er wird Rat wissen. Und bedenkt. Wenn ihr darauf besteht weiterzugehen , wird keine Hilfe vom Orden kommen. Wir sind alle den Todessern bekannt, sogar Tonks, und wenn ihr da reingeht, können wir nicht hinterher. Es würde sie lediglich darüber informieren, dass sie etwas haben, was wir wollen. Ihr würdet allein sein, und höchstwahrscheinlich auch tot."Harry dachte er war vielleicht ein wenig harsch gewesen, deshalb fügte er noch hinzu, „Aber ich werde persönlich mein Bestes geben um deine Familie dort hinauszuholen, Ronald."  
  
Er warf ihnen die Zauberstäbe entgegen und beobachtete wie sie sich zur Schule zurück schleppten. Er sah die trotzige Haltung von Rons Kopf und wusste, dass sein Freund es trotzdem versuchen würde. Er konnte nur warten und weiter beobachten.  
  
Später, in Dumbledores Büro, erzählte ihm Harry von Rons Plan. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und Lupin kommentierte, dass etwas von Harrys Sturheit auf ihn abgefärbt haben musste. Harry warf ihm einen Blick zu und die beiden älteren Männer lachten. „Ich werde ihn nicht gehen lassen."Sagte Harry. „Ich habe letztes Jahr etwas ähnliches versucht, nicht wahr?"  
  
Die beiden älteren Männer beruhigten sich wieder und Dumbledore betrachtete Harry ruhig.  
  
,,Ich werde auf deine Freunde aufpassen, Harry. Und auf den Rest der DA."  
  
„Danke, Professor."  
  
Später, zurück im Hauptquartier, beendete Harry seine Arbeit und übte Okklumentik. Er hatte das Gefühl er würde es brauchen. Dann übte er die Sprüche in seinem „Standartbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 5". Gelangweilt von den Sprüchen die er probiert hatte, blätterte er durch die letzten Seiten des Buches. Sie waren so einfach. Aber ein Spruch interessierte ihn, Animagi und andere Verwandlungszauber. JA! Das war was er brauchte!  
  
Dobby half ihm, den Schaden zu behaben, den er sich selbst zufügte, während er den Spruch meisterte, und dafür war Harry ihm extrem dankbar. Er wollte wirklich nicht das ganze Jahr mit einer riesigen pelzigen Nase verbringen.  
  
Es war fast Mitternacht eine Woche später, als er den Spruch meisterte. Es gab einen Knall und zu seiner Überraschung war er ein Hirsch. Er wollte nicht absichtlich ein Hirsch werden, aber er dachte es war ein passender Nebeneffekt seinem Vater gegenüber. Er verwandelte sich zurück, „Krone reitet wieder, Dobby!"  
  
Dobby klatschte, „ja, Sir, Harry Potter, Sir! Es ist wunderbar, Sir!"  
  
"Dobby, glaubst du, dass sich irgendjemand in zwei oder mehr Tiere verwandeln kann?"  
  
„Oh ja, Sir! DA war ein Buch in dem Haus meines alten Meisters, Sir. Böser Dobby, böser Dobby!"  
  
Harry griff nach ihm um ihn davon abzuhalten sich weiter zu schlagen.  
  
"Danke, Harry Potter Sir:"  
  
,,Du brauchst nur ein wenig Übung."  
  
,,Ja, Sir Harry Potter Sir."  
  
,,Du sagtest gerade..."  
  
„Der letzte Spruch in ihrem Buch Sir."  
  
Harry schaute nach, und er war tatsächlich über das Verwandeln in ein anderes Tier, sogar magische. Harry schloss seine Augen und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Liste von magischen Tieren. Er stoppte und öffnete die Augen. Er hatte den Phönix gewählt.  
  
,,Das ist eine weise Entscheidung, Sir!"sagte ihm Dobby, als er es ihm zeigte.  
  
Harry versuchte den Spruch. Es funktionierte nicht, also versuchte er es abermals. Dobby versuchte es und verwandelte sich sofort in einen Phönix.  
  
„Was?"fragte Harry, „das ist nicht fair!"  
  
„Sie haben es falsch betont, Harry Potter Sir."  
  
Harry versuchte es noch einmal. Es klappte.  
  
Whoah! Das war sooo cool!  
  
Er verwandelte sich zurück und Dobby starte mit geweiteten Augen zu ihm hinauf.  
  
„Harry Potter Sir ist ein schwarzer und silberner Phönix!" 


	7. Ungehorsamkeit

Kapitel 7: Ungehorsamkeit

Die Tür im Erdgeschoss öffnete sich. Harry und Dobby kamen genau rechtzeitig die Treppe herunter um Professor McGonagall zu grüßen.

„Hallo, Professor! Was hat sie hierher verschlagen?"

„Schlechte Nachrichten, fürchte ich, Harry," die Hexe sah müde aus. Dobby brachte ihr ein Butterbier und Harry setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch.

„Deine Freunde haben getan was du befürchtet hast. Sie haben Hagrid eine Nachricht hinterlassen und sind zur Höhle der Todesser gegangen. Alle fünf sind dort gefangen."

„Was?!!!"

„Das habe ich auch gesagt."

„Gibt es irgendetwas, das wir tun können?"

„Nein. Selbst wenn sie durch ein Wunder den Wächtern verborgen geblieben sind, jemanden vom Orden dorthin zu schicken würde sie lediglich alarmieren, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt."

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Ihm war schwindelig. Er war müde, da er gerade seine Sprüche geübt hatte. Jetzt fühlte er sich total erschöpft.

„Das ist genau, was ich ihnen prophezeit habe!"brummte er.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, der Orden würde ihnen nicht helfen können!" Harrys Kopf begann plötzlich wieder zu arbeiten. Keiner de Ordens- Mitglieder konnte helfen, aber vielleicht konnte er. Er hob seinen Kopf um McGonagall zu fragen:

„Wenn ich etwas tun könnte, würde Dumbledore mich gehen lassen?"

„Ich bezweifele es."

„Auch nicht wenn ich das tun könnte?"Harry verwandelte sich in einen Hirsch, womit er McGonagall beinahe zu Tode erschreckte.  
  
,,Wann hast du das gelernt?"keuchte sie verblüfft.

Harry verwandelte sich zurück, „Etwas früher heute Abend. Ich habe es im Standardbuch der Zaubersprüche gefunden."  
  
,,Gute Güte, Potter, ihr Einsiedlerleben scheint Wunder bewirkt zu haben!"

„Vielleicht mit meinem Wissen. Werden Sie Dumbledore für mich fragen?"   
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Es tut mir leid Harry, aber der Professor befindet sich momentan außerhalb des Landes. Er wurde nach Durmstrang gerufen wegen eines Treffen der Direktoren."   
  
Harry war verblüfft; sie hatte ihn tatsächlich mit seinen Vornamen angeredet!

„Okay." Sagte er ruhig. ,,Wann wird er zurück sein?"

„Drei Tage. Du kannst ihn dann fragen."

„Ja, Professor."

„Auf Wiedersehen Mister Potter. Versuchen sie sich nicht zu sorgen."

Und damit war die alte Hexe verschwunden.  
  
,,Wann wird Harry Potter Sir gehen?"fragte Dobby, der in der Tür stand.

Harry lachte. „Jetzt Dobby. Genau jetzt. Wir sehen uns bald. Öffne bitte die Tür für mich."

Harry nahm einen der Besen aus dem Schrank und berührte seinen Kopf mit dem Zauberstab um den Desillusions-Spruch über sich zu sprechen. Dobby öffnete die Tür und er flog hinaus und hoch, dankbar für die Wärme der Nacht. Er flog in Richtung Hogwarts, wissend, dass die Höhle der Todesser sich auf der anderen Seite der Berge der Schule befand.  
  
Drei Stunden Fliegen und es war nicht nur sein Hintern der schmerzte. Er bewegte dich auf seinem Sitz und flog Richtung Boden. Er hatte den See gefunden. Lupin hatte ihm einmal von dem See erzählt. Er sah, dass in der Mitte eine Insel war, ei ein Mini-Azkaban. Der einzige Weg es zu erreichen war per Luft. Das Wasser war verzaubert. Lupin war einmal dort gewesen, aber er hatte nichts genaues gesagt, nur, dass er Nevilles Elter gerettet hatte. Harry landete am Rand der Insel und versteckte den Besen zwischen ein paar Felsen. Das Fort starrte auf ihn herab. Irgendwo dort drinnen waren Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna versteckt. Es würde eine Weile beanspruchen sie zu finden.

Es war nicht schwer hinein zu gelangen. Wurmschwanz hatte „Dienst"(AN: Muss ich da noch mehr sagen?). Aber es war so dunkel, dass Harry stehen bleiben musste um seine Augen an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Dann wurde er mit einer unmöglichen Entscheidung konfrontiert. Welchen Weg sollet er nehmen? Rechts? Links? Er wandte sich nach rechts, betend.

Lupin stürmte in Dumbledores Büro mit einem entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
,,Er ist verschwunden!" schrie er und Dumbledore brauchte eine Sekunde um zu realisieren, wovon er sprach.

„Wa-was?"  
  
,,Er hat sich einen Besen geschnappt und jetzt ist er verschwunden!" Dumbledores Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe. Er sank in seinen Stuhl.  
  
,,Minerva"rief er, es gab ein „whoosh"und Professor McGonagall kam aus dem Kamin.

„Ja, Albus. Was machst du so früh wieder zurück?"

„Ich möchte, dass du die Eltern der vermissten Kinder holst, also Mr. und Mrs. Lovegood, Mr. und Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Longbottom und Charlie und Bill Weasley falls dieses sich von ihren Pflichten loseisen können."

,,Ja, Albus. Was stimmt den nicht?"

„Harry ist seinen Freunden gefolgt."  
  
Die Lady erblasste und Lupin schaute von einem zum anderen und fragte sich, was er verpasst hatte.

„Hab ich was verpasst?"fragte er schließlich.

„Ich erfuhr den Inhalt der Prophezeiung bereits vor Jahren."gestand Dumbledore. „Es heißt darin, entweder Harry tötet Voldemort oder Voldemort tötet Harry."  
  
,,Und er Weiß das? Mein Gott, kein Wunder, dass er in letzter Zeit so depressiv war. Das und der Verlust von Sirius. Es wundert mich, dass das ihn nicht um die Ecke gebracht hat!"rief Lupin aus.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, dass es das nicht getan hat,"sagte Dumbledore leise. „Er hat sich im letzten Monat nicht normal verhalten."  
  
,,Ich glaube darauf weiß ich eine Antwort,"sagte McGonagall unerwartet. „Er hat ein paar ziemlich fortgeschrittene Sprüche geübt. Er ist jetzt ein Animagus. Krone reitet wieder."Fügte sie mit einem schnellen blick auf Lupin hinzu.  
  
,,Gut, das erklärt, warum er die letzten paar male die ich da war so verschlossen war."Sagte Lupin nachdenklich, aber er lächelte.

„Wie ich sagte, kein schlechter Kopf."Sagte der Sprechende Hut von seinem Regal aus.

Die Drei Erwachsenen blickten den Hut an und er viel wider zusammen. Fawkes pfiff ein wenig, das Phönix-Äquivalent zu einem Lachen.

McGonagall verließ den Raum, um den betreffenden Eltern bzw. Brüdern zu schreiben.

„Was können wir sonst noch tun?"fragte Lupin besorgt.

„Nichts außer warten."Sagte Dumbledore schwermütig.  
  
Das war genau das, was Harry tat. Für drei Tage. Er wartete und beobachtete, lauschte und hoffte. Am dritten Tag fand er Hermine. Sie war allein in einer Zelle, in eine Ecke gekauert. Soweit Harry durch die Tür sehen konnte, war sie ein wenig blutverschmiert und sehr blass.

AN: hehehehehe! Was denkt ihr? CLIFFHANGER! Hehe. R&R!!!!!!


End file.
